All The Love
by YuriChan220
Summary: Three of Hakuno's servants have their own ways of showing affection to their master. And Hakuno returns the favor...by loving all three of them at once.


**All The Love**

**Pairing: Hakuno (female) x Nero x Tamamo x Altera**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: There is just not enough Hakuno-chan stories and I'll try to do that more often.**

Hakuno-chan is in a pinch. In Nero's throne room, she sits on the chair that belongs to the emperor herself while staring at 3 young ladies who are standing in front of her, who are also her servants.

"Praetor!"

"My darling Husband!"

"My Prisoner!"

All three main servants take a step closer to the brunette and shout at the same time. "I LOVE YOU!"

Hakuno is silent, stunned by the sudden confessions, but this gets all three of them to glare at one another.

"And what in the world do you think you're doing?" Tamamo no Mae says. "She's MY darling! MY lover! You keep your filthy royal hands off, you hear!?"

"Oh, I don't think so, fox!" Nero steps toward the pinkette. "I just so happen to have a stronger bond with my Praetor. She and I are one!"

"Hey...I want a say in this too...!" Altera butts in, pushing the two apart. "I kept her inside my cave and formed a bond that was stronger than both of yours. You can't beat...the powerful Saber."

"I'm the Emperor, so I say I'm more powerful than you!" Nero counters. "And keeping Praetor in a cave is monstrous!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I have to agree," Tamamo says. "At least I kept her in a nice and cozy home with a warm bed to sleep in, cooked food for her and we also slept together."

"G-girls please!" Hakuno begs. "This isn't fair. You all are putting me under huge pressure!"

"Yeah? Umu! Then we'll have to make it a little simple!" Nero says as she points at her. "You have to choose ONE of us!"

"H-hey! Saber!" Hakuno whines.

"Obviously, my husband should choose me!" Tamamo says. "I am so sure our bond was ten times stronger than this Emperor of fools!"

"What did you call me!?" Nero shouts.

Altera puts her hands on her chest. "I think MY bond with Prisoner is strong."

Tamamo turns to glare at her. "And what makes you so sure? You literally kept her in a cave. That is not romantic!"

"It is so...!" Altera counters. "I also gave her love! I showered her with treasure. I nursed her back to health! That shows my bond with my Prisoner!"

Hakuno-chan groans as the girls continue to argue. This is not going very well. Sure she's been kind to each of them, but having them be like this is torture.

"Praetor!" Nero calls, startling her master.

"YOU decide!" Tamamo says.

"Which one of us...is better suited for you...?" Altera adds.

"Uhhh, ummm...!" The brunette has nothing to say. This is all too much for her.

The girls glare at each other one more time before turning and leaving. Well...Nero just stays behind while the other two leave.

"Haaah...these barbarians..." Nero sighs.

"Saber...you weren't helping at all..." Hakuno whines.

"Umu! I want to get out of this nightmare. So take your time, okay, Praetor?"

Nero leaves Hakuno to sit there and think about it for a while. Another groan is let out and slumps on the throne chair. This is actually really difficult for her. She's been with all three of them, one servant each to share a bond with, yet she has to choose one? This is insane. She has to choose carefully. Putting her hand on her cheek, she thinks about it.

Her time with Nero has been wonderful. It's like they were one, like the emperor said. To her, their bond has been very, very strong since the beginning. Nero fought to protect her at any cost, they shared a bath and Nero let Hakuno-chan sleep on her lap one time. This relationship is the most outstanding one. They were inseparable for sure. Nothing can beat this bond.

Now Tamamo. Sure she's been a very flirty fox, but other than that, she's shown what a good wife would do. Cook food for her, sleep together and spend as much time with her other. For Hakuno, this feels like Tamamo wants to get married someday, so she's been practicing on being a good housewife. The fox girl has fought to protect her as well, but it's not nearly as good as Nero's way of protecting her. Still, their bond is a good one. Hakuno can't deny that Tamamo's love for her is what a husband and wife would be like someday.

Last but not least, Altera. She's...kind of a strange one. Other than her being from another world, Altera's way of bonding is very different. Hiding in a cave with a tanned beauty like her was a bit uncomfortable. But regardless, Hakuno just wants to make Altera happy. To make her feel human and feel the love bloom inside her. Her showering her with treasure and the nurse roleplay are good examples of their strong bond indeed. And even her showing her jealous side is cute.

Hakuno-chan lets out a soft sigh. Is choosing one of them worth it? After thinking about all the good times she shared with each of her servants, she feels that her love has bloomed with all of them. There is no way for her to choose one. They've all been so nice to her and have their own way of showing affection.

With that in mind, the brunette stands up with a fist pumped at the side of her head. "I've made my decision!"

****Later****

That night in Nero's chambers, the three main servants gather around Hakuno, who is sitting at the edge of the bed.

"I have made my final decision, girls," she says. "And I choose...all of you."

The three main servants are stunned by this, plus some blushing from Altera.

"I love you three~" Hakuno continues. "There is no reason to choose one of you. We each shared a bond with each other in different ways and that is just fine with me."

"P-Praetor...!" Nero gasps.

"My darling...!" Tamamo breathes, blushing as well.

"P-Prisoner...?" Altera says softly, putting both hands to her cheeks.

This is so unexpected, yet, why are their hearts beating rapidly? Hakuno really means it. Her smile of reassurance is enough to convince them.

Hakuno stands up and walks up to Nero, taking her hands in her own. "Saber...may I kiss you~?"

The emperor gets flustered and averts her eyes back and forth. "Wha!? U-Umu! Of course! This is to seal the deal, right? I mean we can have a much stronger bond now."

The brunette cups both hands to her cheeks. "Thats the whole idea~"

Nero sees her master lean in and press her lips against hers. A brief, but passionate first kiss and Nero already loves it. They both share some kisses here and there while Tamamo and Altera watch in surprise. They have never seen such an amazing kiss before.

Hakuno giggles and before she can do anything, Tamamo takes the lead this time. She wraps her arms around the brunette and beats her to it. A surprise attack, but that's how the fox girl is. They share some passionate kisses here and there until they pull away, but Tamamo wants some more. She dives in for another set of kisses with Nero dead panning and Altera just looking away. So eager, that fox girl.

When they pull away, Tamamo twirls around happily. "Ohhhhh, that was sooo sweet! I can't thank you enough, My dear Husband~!"

The brunette giggles and then turns to her last servant. Altera blushes heavily as she cups both hands to her mouth.

"I-I'm not sure if I'm...r-ready for this..." she says softly.

Hakuno gently caresses her cheek. "Don't worry. I'll be nice and gentle, okay~?"

Altera nods and shuts her eyes tightly, preparing for the kiss. The brunette leans in and gently kisses her on the lips. The tanned servant's eyes flutter open just a little to see Hakuno this close to her and sharing a passionate kiss with her. Altera relaxes and gently returns the favor. She wraps her arms around Hakuno's waist and continues to kiss until they pull away, gazing into each other's eyes.

"My Prisoner..." Altera whispers.

"Altera..." Hakuno whispers back.

They lean in for another kiss, a brief one and then pull away. Hakuno has done it. She's shared her love with each of her servants, made it bloom even more for all of them.

"Umu~!" Nero cheers. "I love you, Praetor~!"

"Me, too! Me, too, my dear husband~!" Tamamo says.

Both of them jump in to hug Hakuno, making the brunette stumble a little, but gets caught by Altera. The tanned girl hugs her as well.

"I love you, my Prisoner," she says softly.

The warmth of her three servants is so relaxing that Hakuno closes her eyes with a gentle smile. "I love all. Very much. Thank you...for giving me your love."


End file.
